Slice me deep
by StansGirl512
Summary: Just a one shot. I figured i should do something Wendy/Kyle since there are few stories like that. It is rated T for violence.


**Slice Me Deep.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so this is rated T for violence, kind of. I might change the rating later if it gets too bad which it probably wont. A lot of you have asked why my stories are always underlined and Italicized and all that. The answer…… I have no freaking clue, it just shows up like that. It is not that way on the document. The only thing that is suppose to be underlined is the titled and the only thing suppose to be bold is the authors note. So idk what to tell you, I'm sorry. Enjoy the story! Please R&R!**

Kyle walked slowly to Wendy's house. Why did he have to be her partner for the biology project? His old best friend's girlfriend. He had a feelings for Wendy that were unexplainable. Was it love, anger, or maybe just perhaps jealousy? The truth was that Kyle hadn't spent a lot of time with Stan lately, nor did he realize what was actually going on. Kyle hated high school, it was tearing him and his friends apart. The only one of his childhood friend that he even talked to anymore was Kenny, which even that was rare.

Kyle stood there in front of Wendy's house with his biology book in hand. He knocked gently on the door. It was cracked and opened when Kyle knocked on it. No one appeared to be home.

"Wendy?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Kyle then heard a soft sniffle coming from upstairs. He slowly worked his way up the squeaky stair case and into the hallway that led to Wendy's room. As Kyle got closer to Wendy's room the sobbing got louder. Suddenly it was quiet, then a quiet shriek of pain was emitted. The bedroom door was slightly cracked, Kyle opened it slowly and gasped at the sight.

There was Wendy, on her floor crying. Bloody cuts all up and down her arms, knife still in hand now at her throat.

"Wendy! No! Don't!"

"Kyle?" She looked up trying to see through her tear blurred eyes.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Kyle asked confused. Wendy simply sniffled in response

Kyle slowly approached her. As he got closer she started crying less. Kyle was finally close enough that he grabbed Wendy's hand that held the knife and took it from her gently. He placed it on the floor beside him. She then embraced Kyle, hugging onto him as tightly as she could possibly manage. Getting fresh blood all over him. She cried on his shoulder. Kyle felt very awkward in this situation. Here, Wendy all bloody in his arms. If Stan were to walk in….Stan! Kyle let go of Wendy, She however refused to let go of him.

"Wendy, I'm here to support you. I am your friend. However, if Stan were to walk in…"

"STAN!" Wendy interrupted. As soon as his name was said, she grabbed the knife and quickly sliced another deep slit into her arm. Kyle grabbed the knife as she put it near her throat again.

"NO!"

"Kyle I cant take it!"

Kyle looked on the other side of Wendy and found a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Wendy, what's this?"

Wendy turned to look at the crumpled paper and begun balling again. And once again grabbed onto Kyle. Kyle unwrinkled the paper and read.

_Dear Wendy,_

_Look, there's no easy way to say this but I think we should break up, for good. _

_There's someone else. I think I've fallen for the new girl. We have been going to the movies every few days. Plus, I'm just not attracted to you anymore. You aren't as pretty as you were in junior high. Sorry._

_Sincerely Stan!_

Kyle re-crinkled the paper and got a look of anger on his face. "That ASS HOLE!"

"Wendy, you deserve better that him."

"Kyle, I cant…………….." she stopped to cough and started crying again.

"Wendy don't listen to him, he has no clue what he's talking about."

"Kyle,"

Kyle tried to look into her eyes for the first time since he had been there.

"No don't look at me, I'm too hideous to be looked at, Please don't!"

Kyle placed 3 fingers under Wendy's chin.

"Wendy!"

"Kyle, please don't"

Kyle managed to pull up Wendy's head to look her in the eyes. They were puffy and red.

"Kyle don't look at me, NO STOP!"

"Wendy, look at me, now!"

"No"

Kyle pulled her face up again causing it to be just inches away from his.

" Don't let that douche-bag tell you what isn't true. You are so beautiful, he has no idea what he has done. He has left a goddess. You need someone who treats you right. someone that doesn't go and cheat on you behind your back. Someone like, someone like, like, like……….."

Wendy leaned in and kissed Kyle's lips softly. Kyle started to kiss her back. Her lips separated and licked Kyle's bottom lip, then slipped her tongue inside. Kyle fell deeply into the kiss and begun to use tongue as well. Wendy pulled away slowly, looked up at Kyle and smiled .

"Someone like you" she finished.

--

**The next day at the bus stop**

Kyle walked up to the rest of the guys and stood right in front of Stan.

"Listen ass-face. You ever hurt Wendy like that again and I'll make sure you have no breath to even as so much as talk to her ever again! Got it!?"

End!

**I hope you like it! Please R&R.**


End file.
